Field
The invention relates generally to wireless power transfer. More particularly, the invention relates to redirecting a magnetic flux by a wireless power transfer device.
Description of the Related Art
It is known to charge a certain type of devices, such as toothbrushes, wirelessly over a magnetic connection. That is, by using a magnetic flux originating from a charger and penetrating into the device being charged, for example.
However, this type of charging involves several problems. These relate, for example, to the physical limitations of the devices, orientation of the devices, and efficiency of the charging process.